how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Come On
Recap Ted, having given up his previous date with his supposedly perfect match, has decided to pursue Robin yet again. Barney (acting on behalf of the Universe) slaps Ted, telling him it's a bad idea. Ted tells them that he will try only one more time, and if it does not work out, he will accept that it is not meant to be. He then surprises her in her apartment with candy, flowers, and a group of musicians with blue instruments (in reference to the Blue French horn he stole for her on their first date). Robin, while surprised, cannot give Ted a definite answer, especially after he learned that Robin's company camping trip is back on and Sandy Rivers is trying to date her now that he is moving on to CNN. Ted finally accuses Robin of ignoring her true feelings and urges her to "touch the ground", but it fails to win her over. Ted walks out frustrated, but breaks his promise by trying to get Robin again by doing a rain dance. After he convinces a girl Barney hooked up with twice to help him (as she has a Ph.D in Native American studies), Ted tries to do a rain dance, which ultimately proves successful, and he then goes over to Robin's. Ted yells up to her from the street, telling her to come down (alluding to his previous demands for her to "touch the ground"), and the two finally become a couple. While Ted is finally finding success, Marshall is encountering the opposite. After having learned about Lily's acceptance into an art fellowship in San Francisco, he begins to worry that their relationship is in danger. Marshall and Lily argue almost non-stop as to what will happen and Lily reveals that, despite having promised herself she would not go, she actually wants to, even though the wedding is only weeks away. Due to the length of their arguments, Marshall and Lily have developed a "pause function", allowing them to temporarily drop the argument to do something else. As the argument reaches a head, Lily tries to pause the argument but Marshall refuses, which leads to the two having sex. As Ted heads back in a cab from Robin's apartment, Future Ted tells his kids that although New York looked the same, in one night everything had changed. Ted's high spirits quickly dampen when he finds Marshall sitting on the steps of the apartment complex in the rain, with Lily having gone to San Francisco and called off the engagement. Ted comforts him, knowing that Marshall has lost the only girl he had ever loved. Continuity *Lily feels the consequences of her interview from when Marshall hears the message on the answering machine. *Ted recalls the blue French Horn from the when he gets the blue string quartet. *Sandy mentions reading the newspaper to his viewers each morning. This was shown previously in . *Barney mentions waiting naked in a girl's apartment as a way to get girls. This technique for seducing women becomes a major plot point of . Gallery Ted surprises Robin.png|Ted surprises Robin with a blue string quartet at her apartment. Ted performs a Rain Dance.png|Ted performs a Rain Dance. Ted finally gets some rain.png|After some hours, Ted gets some rain. Finally Ted starts dating Robin.png|Ted finally gets together with Robin. Marshall after Lily leaves for San Francisco.png|Marshall after Lily called off the wedding and went to San Francisco. :For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:Come On images Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References *Robin says she planned to come home and watch Jeopardy!. *Marshall and Lily eat at Red Lobster.'' *Ted jokes to Penelope that he is going to get brain surgery from a guy who's seen some episodes of ER. Music *This Modern Love - Bloc Party *Air on the G String - Johann Sebastian Bach Other Notes *Amy Acker, who played Penelope, previously worked with Alyson Hannigan on several occasions on the TV series Angel, with Hannigan portraying Willow Rosenberg and Acker portraying Fred Burkle. *Alexis Denisof, who plays the recurring character Sandy Rivers , is Alyson Hannigan's husband. He also co-stared with Amy Acker on the TV series ''Angel. Guests *Amy Acker - Penelope *Suzanne Ford - Vet *Alexis Denisof - Sandy Rivers Reception References External Links *''Come On'' at English Wikipedia. Category: Episodes Category:Season 1